Jamie-Jeremy Relationship
The relationship between Jamie Stellar and Jeremy Litten was formed in the first season of Clearwater and is known as Jamery (Jam'ie/J'er'em'y). History Overview Is is assumed that they knew each other prior to the start of the show since they were already friends. They both were in FilmFridayz with Jeremy as the leader and grew closer. Much drama went on between them before they finally dated, only for him to cheat on her. She eventually took him back when she realized he kept her life in check. As season 2 progressed, their love became stronger. Eventually, it came to a point where they start planning their futures. She moved into his apartment and he proposed to her. She accepted and they tried to get married, but realized they wanted to wait and have a real wedding with their families. Things started to take a bad turn when Jeremy got accepted onto a singing competition show where he would act flirtatious and get attention from girls, making Jamie jealous. She got even more upset when he lied about his mother's death for votes and she ended up breaking up with him when he prioritized the show over her and wasn't there for her enough. Season 1 In Love Drunk, At lunch in the cafeteria, Julia and Jamie are talking when Jeremy comes over and Jamie acts nervous. Julia figures out that Jamie likes Jeremy, but Julia acts a little flirty with him as well. Later, when Julia sees Jeremy, he asks her if Jamie likes him, to which she says yes, and he says Jamie's been running through his mind a lot. Julia flirts with him a little bit while they're talking. Jamie happens to be listening and asks Caylee if it's bad that Julia is talking to Jamie. Caylee says to not jump to conclusions just yet. The next day, when Jamie is talking to Jeremy, she seems a little jealous of him and Julia. Jamie asks him out, but he says he has plans with Julia. Alicia sees her once Jeremy left and says Jamie looks like she's about to kill someone. Jamie explains the situation to Alicia and she says to watch them closely. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she asks him to help her with her inspirational video project she is doing on Zelda. He agrees and wants to have a competition with her after they film the video. He walks away and she is very ecstatic. The next day, Jeremy is freaking out about having sex with Julia when Jamie asks him if they are still on for that night and he says that they are. In This Is How I Disappear (2), at FilmFridayz, Jeremy pulls her aside and apologizes for hooking up with Julia when he has feelings for Jamie and wants to date her. She tells him that they have to hang out more before she'll start dating him and he agrees. They decide to bond more by having a scene together in that week's video. In You Da One, she meets him in the hall and kisses him and asks if they can hang out after school that day, which he agrees to. At her house, they are playing video games and after Jamie wins, she wants to ask him to homecoming. Before she can ask, she is interrupted when he starts making out with her. At FilmFridayz, he pulls her into the janitor's closet and starts taking off his clothes, wanting to have sex with her. Jamie is disgusted and leaves, telling him not to talk to her. That night, he goes to her house and she is still mad at him. He tells her that he wanted her to lose her virginity to him so that if they ever had a fight, she would have a reason to stay. He says he just wants them to be better, but Jamie says it'll take time and says goodbye. In Eyes Open, Jamie votes for Jeremy to be one of the leads in the FilmFridayz videos. While she and Jeremy are having a lunch date, they keep getting interrupted by Sadie who wants to talk to Jeremy. Jamie tells her she is being rude and Sadie asks to talk to Jeremy in private. Jamie tells him to go just so she will leave them alone. In What You Waiting For?, he tells Jamie that he loves her and doesn't want to wait any longer for them to start dating. Jamie is surprised and tells him she's scared that they will fight like last time and wants a few days to think about it. Jeremy realizes he can't wait anymore and is going to give up on Jamie. He flirts with Julia at a party and Jamie sees, becoming very jealous. Jamie takes him into the bathroom and tells him she can't live without him and wants to date him. He is very happy and the two kiss. In Want U Back, they are flaunting their relationship through the halls and Caylee and Scott swoon over them. They are both happy that they can go on without any drama. While on a date with Jamie when Julia is third-wheeling, Julia leaves to go to the bathroom and Jeremy jokes about them having sex. Jamie tells him that she's not ready and wants a PG-13 relationship which upsets Jeremy. He needs sex and goes to Julia's, telling her he and Jamie broke up. They have sex and the next day, his lie is figured out when Julia brings up the break-up to Jamie. Julia tells her that she and Jeremy had sex and is freaking out. Jamie screams at him, calls him a pig, and breaks up with him for cheating on her with her best friend. He tries to talk to her, but she won't even give him a chance. Jeremy realizes it's maybe for the best. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Jamie bumps into Jeremy and he is mad, telling Ethan he is still in love with her and hates that he cheated. Sophie later tells him that Jamie stalking him in order to get revenge on her. Jeremy is a little freaked out by this. In Sick Muse, he is flirting with Danielle in order to send Jamie the message that he doesn't like her anymore, but Jamie just finds it disgusting. After Jamie hears from Caylee that Jeremy thinks she's stalking him, she runs up to him and tells him that it's not true. He doesn't believe her and she tells him that she doesn't care, but if it goes around the school, she'll know it was him who told and she will get him back. In Two Kinds of Happiness, after Jamie goes off the edge and kisses Tim, she realizes she wants Jeremy still and finds him. He is reluctant to talk to her, but after she tells him that she wanted to hate him, but couldn't, he kisses her and they get back together. he apologizes again for what he did with Julia, but Jamie says she's over it. They are having a date outside under a tree and she asks him if he can help her get revenge on Sophie, which he agrees to. Then, they make out. In Force A Smile (2), he finds Jamie's plan to take Sophie down to be funny since it's driving everyone crazy. He sticks up for his girlfriend when Sophie flees to him for support. Season 2 In Settle Down, they are hanging out with a group of the friends before break ends and Jamie asks how she will go on without Jeremy with her after he graduates. They laugh and kiss. In Sweet Nothing, he is happy that Jamie is the new leader of FilmFridayz and watches her at her first meeting. In Bring Me to Life (2), they are holding hands in the hallway and Jeremy tells her he wants to throw a big party. She agrees that he should and then Moon pulls her away. She tells her that Julia is pregnant with Jeremy's child. She is only upset with Julia about this, however. In Young Blood, they are cuddling in the lunch room and he is consoling her after all the drama that's been happening at her house. She asks him if she can move in with him after he gets an apartment and they both agree that they want it to happen. She tells him that he's the most important thing. In The Ghost of You (1), he plays a song he wrote for her on his guitar and they say that they want to be together forever. Jamie says that they should start looking for apartments soon. He later sees her laughing with Dex in the halls and gets jealous, saying no one can mess with his property. Trey tells him not to describe her as his property. Before anything can get in between them, he goes and gets a ring and calls her to the park. There, he proposes to her while in tears. She is surprised by this proposal and hesitates to answer. In The Ghost of You (2), Jamie is at school the next day and reveals to Julia that she did in fact accept his proposal. She gets extremely upset when Julia and Liam both warn her not to go through with it since she wants to marry him and reacts hostilly. Jeremy approaches her about it and says that she needs to have practice with people disapproving since her family most likely will not approve. She tells him that they can't get married until after she graduates, but promises on their promise ring that nothing will happen to them between now and then. Caylee tells her that she should lie and say her parents approved of the engagement when she told them about it so, she does this. Jeremy is very happy and excited and they both plan to grow old together. In Hurts Like Heaven, Jeremy is throwing a crazy party and Jamie is very nervous about the possible outcome of it. At the party, they are having fun together with their friends until Julia shows up and creates conflict between everyone attending. Jamie is talking to Julia about how she has to tell Jeremy of their pregnancy sooner or later. Jeremy overhears and spazzes out. He gets drunk and starts stripping for girls on the bar, which causes Jamie to freak out and stop him. Jamie tries to tell him that she doesn't hate him for getting Julia pregnant since it was before they started dating. He goes on to make a bigger fool of himself and kick everyone out of the party after Jamie warns him that Devon called the cops for underage drinking. In a drunken and crazy state, she sends him off to bed and cleans the entire house and yard by herself. When he wakes up in the morning, she tells him that nothing he did the night before she holds against him because he was drunk. She tells him that she is ready to finally have sex with him and continues to lose her virginity to him that morning. In Panic Station (2), Jamie and Julia are together during the school lockdown during the shooting and Jamie is worried about Jeremy and asks where he is. The girls find Sophie who has slit her wrists in the bathroom and both scream when they see it. Jeremy hears Jamie's scream and comes running to see what happened. They don't know what to do about Sophie, so Julia goes down to the nurse while Jamie and Jeremy watch Sophie. She says that she hates Sophie, but she doesn't want her dead and Jeremy comforts her. In 21 Guns (1), they are both carrying boxes out of her house as they get ready to move. Jamie's family is arguing with her and pleading for her not to go, but Jamie tells them this is her decision and they get into the car and start to drive off to Jeremy's apartment. They kiss as Jamie says that she hopes this is the light at the end of the tunnel. As they get into his apartment, they see that all their friends threw them a surprise housewarming party and they are both happy. After they talk to people for a little bit, Jamie finds Jeremy and kisses him, saying she is extremely excited to live with him. They are dancing and Jamie makes him promise that nothing is going to change between them now that they're taking the next step. She gets a call saying her mother is in the hospital after trying to kill herself and tells Jeremy that he need to take her to the hospital right away. They both leave the party in a hurry and rush to the hospital. When they get there, Jamie starts to overreact and thinks her mom did it as a way to manipulate her into not moving out. Jeremy pulls her aside and tries calming her down, trying to make her understand how stupid she's sounding. After talking with her mother, Jamie realizes she needs to be there for her family and not Jeremy. He picks her up to go and she tells him she has to wait a few weeks before moving in, which gets Jeremy very upset that she'd choose her family over him. Instead of driving her home, he tells her to go home with her family and that she can pick up her stuff the next day before driving off. In If I Lose Myself, Jeremy is at lunch with Jamie and has received his letter for college. After learning he did not get in, Jamie comforts him and says they can fill out applications after school together. Jeremy walks up to Jamie later on that day to tell her he has to cancel their plans because his friends are going to take him out. She warns him not to get too crazy and he asks her about her mother. When she tells him that she's still a mess, he mentions that he guesses she can't move in anytime soon. Thinking that's all he cares about, Jamie calls him out and says she might not move in at all because of how he acted last time and gets upset because he doesn't care about her mom, just having Jamie all to himself. She then tells Jeremy to fuck himself and walks off. He goes to her house and gives her a key so she can come whenever she wants, but she just sees this as him pushing her again and tells him off. He returns later that night and apologizes for everything. They make up and decide to move in later when she is fully ready. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: What You Waiting For? (114) **Break Up: Want U Back (115) ***Reason: Jeremy cheated on Jamie with her best friend, Julia. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Two Kinds of Happiness (119) **'Engaged' as of The Ghost of You (2) (210) **Break Up: Honeymoon Avenue (303) ***Reason: She lost hope in love and he wasn't there for her when she needed him. *Third Relationship ** Start Up: Back to the River (721) Trivia *They are both original members of FilmFridayz. **They have both been leaders at some point. **Jamie remains a member of the group after Jeremy quit. *They are the first couple to get engaged. *They are the couple with the most focus in Season 2. *They became sexually active in Hurts Like Heaven, which is about 4 months since they started dating. *They dated for over a year. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7